roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Roll4It Wiki/Sandbox/Sandbox1
|Edit Tab|style=margin:5px 0;}} "How many wishes do you think we'll get?" - Barnaby Crimp "I'm helping!" - Barnaby Crimp Barnaby Crimp is a student at St. Thom Huell, Sports Captain, captain of the rugby team and overall jock. Reasonably artistically talented, while not the most intellectually capable Barnaby is relatively good at thinking on his feet. Strong, athletic and handsome as a result of this achievements in sports, Barnaby is a loyal friend. St. Thom Huell's Sports Captain As Sports Captain, Captain of the Rugby Team and holder of what must be an innumerate number of titles due to the mortality rate at the school, Barnaby gained his positions largely through seniority (through the death or incapacitation of his predecessors). However, he is quite competent at rugby, regardless, and has led his team to victory before. As a result of his innate ability and well-honed skills, he has not only become skilled at sports but also developed a most attractive physique that is often distracting when exploited to its full potential, particularly his "rippling pectorals", glorious musculature taken from a renaissance statue, carved from marble and making him the image of a classical demigod. As a result of these qualities, Barnaby is also quite competitive. Despite being largely motivated by chasing skirts, Imogen, brash grilled chicken dishes, banter with "the lads" and rugger, Barnaby has shown a softer side. Despite knowing that it is akin to social suicide to be observed alongside the nerds of the school and the new American girl, Barnaby has been an unfailing companion and has never refused to assist. His altruism has been displayed on a number of occasions, including saving a young mother and child at great risk to himself, and making arrangements that James could stay with him in his dorm. However, this altruism is also heavily influenced by his headstrong nature, such as when he decided to make a run for the server room in the Alexandria despite having performed no preparations beforehand. Fortunately, Barnaby is not without some degree of inspiration and his intuition has occasionally come in to play when his rippling pectorals have been less-than effective. Barnaby's parents are noted to allegedly be giving large donations to the school, particularly with regards to sports equipment. Imogen suspects that this familial pressure may have influenced Barnaby's decision to do sports despite being skilled at arts. He would not be opposed to asking Imogen out for a date. Personality and Traits Barnaby Crimp is not the smartest person attending St. Thom Huell, nor does claim to be. Most well-known for being one of the best, if not the best, player on the Rugby team and Sports Captain of St. Thom Huell by seniority, Barnaby has naturally shown said qualities on the sports pitch and on the field of battle, translating his skills in tackling into combat. However, this was initially not that effective considering the constitution of the enemies they faced. Regardless, in the period before Robert developed his devices and Imogen gained a greater appreciation for the more offensive magical arts Barnaby was crucial to the team's success, especially in the affair at The Alexandria. However, his leadership has largely been marred by an impetuosity archetypal to jocks. Barnaby also had a reputation for chasing skirts, and it was relatively well-known that he was interested in Imogen Parker. However, by her own admission Barnaby was not particularly known for actually being in any relationships, though his handsome features and heroic physique made him the target of others' affections quite often. Though Barnaby had initially tried to let down James' efforts, Barnaby eventually decided to have James as his roommate for the younger student's well-being, and this led to a relationship between the two of them until James was killed in crossfire, to Barnaby's great anguish. Even after his death he appeared to still be in denial for a long time. It is, however, impossible to consider Barnaby's character without addressing the most determining factor of his past, namely his Drox heritage. Being a Drox demon, Barnaby's Drox form was capable of shooting fire from his fists, setting objects aflame, ground stomps that may be used to disrupt enemies and a terrifying hunting cry, in addition to raised strength and endurance. While in Drox form, Barnaby's health regeneration and wound healing was also much more rapid. After being rather badly scuffed by their earlier fights, Barnaby snuck out at night to enter Drox form to heal, also considering the human form to be rather stuffy at times. This was disgused as apparent dalliances with Jane Murphy. His apparent status and presumed reputation was apparently enough for this ruse to persist despite him being a bad liar. Unlike older Drox, Barnaby has smaller protrusions on his armoured pauldrons, which he has likened to hedgehogs. Barnaby's character may be in part influenced by the ultra-masculine heritage of the Drox and the advantages posed by his Drox form, but it would equally be affected by what he did outside of the Drox hierarchy. It was revealed that for six years Barnaby had been on the run from the Drox, having deserted after considering their acts barbaric and thus hid at St. Thom Huell. Having little experience of human life, his somewhat odd-at-times behaviour and incomplete understanding of human/British social norms was the result of this. Barnaby was especially motivated by his Drox heritage in that he considered it a burden, in that he could not hide it from his friends - including the Slayer, whose job it was to kill demons - nor his enemies elsewher, both in the form of demon hunters and Drox intent on hunting him down. It is worth noting that despite many moments where Barnaby was close to death, he was only comfortable in revealing his heritage when another rogue Drox, Grigori also revealed himself. It was also perhaps the only thing that, until his relationship with James, made him genuinely feel fear. Despite initially acting in a jockish way towards Robert, remarking to the shorter teen that they couldn't be seen together, which Robert chuckled at, the two became fast friends who easily watched each other's back. This was not affected that seriously by the revelation of Barnaby's Drox heritage, as Robert sided the most closely with Barnaby unlike the girls, even when it was revealed that Barnaby had stolen a memory-erasure spell from Imogen's books. Though they did not interact that much in the aftermath of James' death their friendship remained strong despite Robert's desire to contact James and thwarting Barnaby's plans to bring James back, which led to a temporary blip in their friendship. Their friendship was only really tried after Robert's realisation that Barnaby had been involved in his mother's death. An even more complex and tragic turn to his story came when it was revealed that not only was he involved in Robert's death, but that he was Robert's biological twin, who was kidnapped by the Drox not soon after birth and could not be saved by the Davidsons. Barnaby was raised by Bur'nakk, the leader of a Drox pack who quickly rose in the hierarchy, for most of his life, but Barnaby fled after a moment of mercy from his unknowing biological father, horrified at the acts the Drox did, especially after he had cornered and contributed to the death of (unknowingly) his biological mother. While on the run Barnaby apparently made it unscathed from South America along with a haul of loot he stole from the Drox. It is unknown to what extent Barnaby participated in the Drox's raids, but he was aware at the very least of how Drox reproduced and how they raided to kidnap babies. Despite this, he did not display a large amount of knowledge about Drox lore. Barnaby's skill at painting was remarked upon by his biological father as coming from his biological mother, Alice. After over six years of reflection and fear, with a sliver of humanity retained due to the effect of a spell cast by Alice Davidson, Barnaby ultimately decided that the thing he desired the most was family and acceptance. After James' death, Barnaby's desire to become human and mortal became solidified, despite his friends' protests that they accepted him as a Drox (though they had prevaricated on this over the past few months). Barnaby's generosity has been affected by his desire for acceptance, and he is particularly generous towards his friends, though before Barnaby and Robert decided to manipulate the stock market this generosity did not compare materially to that he could display after his income skyrocketed, giving expensive gifts to his friends at Christmas. Thanks to his wealth, Barnaby also owns (and drives, to some extent) a car and owns a mobile phone, having replaced his pager with one. After Barnaby and Robert's money laundering financial experimentation Barnaby now also owns a number of shell companies in tax havens and a collection of occult texts held in a set of storage units in Little Rosewater.